A Simple Start
by Girlofthelibraries
Summary: Anna tells Elsa to go on vacation, and when Elsa returns, she realizes that Anna is not herself. Can she save Anna before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Elsa POV

I am so sick of ruling the kingdom. So sick and tired of it. I need a break. Paperwork floods my office, day in and day out. Meetings, conference calls…ugh. And hosting the royal families from other kingdoms! The family from Rochdare (pronounced rock-dare) speaks with an accent and sometimes they have different words than ours. "Sister" becomes "soror" and "father" becomes "pater". Their language is more Latin-based…

"My queen?" asks a voice, tentatively.

I glance up. My advisor has arched his back and stretched out his arms to avoid the spikes of ice that protrude from the wall. I blush.

"Sorry," I say. "I'm feeling a little-"

At that moment, the door bursts open. I quickly wave my hand and the icy spikes vanish. Anna comes dancing in, strawberry blond braids flying, skirts whooshing around her.

"Elsa, Elsa! I did it! You're going on vacation! Okay, so Kristoff booked the hotel room, and it's right here in Arendelle, too, so you can relax. It's only for three days and then after that you can go do whatever you want. I'll take care of ruling the kingdom and you're not allowed to return for a week. in fact, I told the guards to make sure you didn't show up for an entire week. Okay? Oh, and Kristoff will take you to the hotel, and I already packed your luggage. Come on, Elsa, get going!" Anna smiles.

I stare at her, confused. Going on vacation!? I have sooooooooo much to do! I can't simply go on vacation for a week! There will be so much to catch up on!

"Anna, I can't take a break," I say calmly. " There is simply to much work to be done. Besides, you are getting married in two weeks. I must help the preparations. Taking a break for one week would be crazy, especially at this moment."

"Elsa, you are going on vacation, you need the break, don't try to deny me. Everything will be fine, I promise." And with that, Anna grabs my hand and, ignoring my protests, drags me out to Kristoff's sleigh and cheerfully waves good-bye.

When I reach the hotel, the lady at the front desk doesn't even bat an eyelash even though I'm clearly royalty. In fact, she simply smiled, handed me my key, and wished me a pleasant stay. Kristoff smiled at me, waved good-bye, and left the hotel.

It felt odd, to not do anything. I'd gotten settled, changed into something less frilly, hid my crown, and…and was bored. No paperwork, no meetings…I hadn't been able to bring my Rochdare language guide! Okay, if this was just thirty minutes, this week is going to be horrid.

That night, I was exploring Arendelle (might as well see it while I'm incognito) when a couple of strange men appeared. They all studied me, then laughed and went on their way. But what puzzled me was the words they'd said. "She isn't the one…" "Mighty good resemblance though…" But then I saw a chocolatier and the smell of chocolate drove all thoughts out of my mind.

I'd made a mental note of the chocolate store so that I could by some for Anna and was heading back to my hotel. I was so tired.

Lazily, I waved a hand around and watched as a couple of snowflakes danced in the air. Snow was coming-I could feel it. Then I stared. Another snowflake had appeared, joining mine and danced with them. Another one appeared, and then another! I quickly pulled on my gloves, but soon snowflakes were falling quickly. Then, it dawned on me-this was Mother Earth's snow, not mine. Phew!

Three days were up, and I decided to pay a visit to my ice castle. Snow had dusted over Arendelle, and it must be one of the prettiest things I'd ever seen.

I started to spend the day by reading, then I went over to the piano and started to play some music. Suddenly, I heard a voice.

"What are you doing here, and is this your castle?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys sorry for the wait. This chapter was kinda hard for me to write. Also, just wanted to make this clear-I will probably not be using any one else's POVs besides Elsa. I only put it up the first time because I ****didn't want any confusion. Enjoy!**

Chapter Two

"Oh-My-Gosh-Who-The-Heck-Are-You-And-How-Did-You-Get-Here?" I asked, so fast that my words jammed together.

The guy stared at me. He had a shock of white hair and blue eyes. He was thin and pale-skinned.

"Um…I found this seemingly abandoned castle. I'm going to be hanging out here for a while, do you mind?" he asks.

Part of me is screaming, _No! Send him away!_ But the other part is asking, _Why not? It'll be good to have company. Besides, you don't want to spend the remainder of your vacation totally alone, do you? _

So, I say, "Um…you can stay. But I am going to be here for the next three days."

"Cool," he says. "How'd you get this castle?"

"Someone built it for me," I say. This guy certainly doesn't live in Arendelle, otherwise he'd know that I was the queen and had created this place. I'd ended up announcing that fact to the public. And I'd rather not announce myself as queen to some total stranger.

He shrugs and heads off somewhere. I groan and sit back down on the piano bench. I tapped out some notes, but my heart wasn't into it…and neither was my brain. I would rather ponder the mysteries behind this random guy who showed up at my house.

I stir the soup gently. Now, because of this random stranger, I need to make double the amount of soup. Apparently he wants me to make him so food, too. How rude! He invited himself into my house, and now he wants me to make him food? Ugh! I really should've kicked him out while I had the chance. But it's too late now. There is nothing that I can do…

"Hey, I know that I've asked you to do a lot, but it's real nice of you to do this. This is your house so if you want I can leave," says a voice at my shoulder.

I whirl around, angry. "OH, SO NOW YOU APOLOGIZE? NOW? YOU THINK THAT SAYING SORRY IS GOING TO GET YOU OUT OF THIS MESS, HUH?" I'm aware that I'm shouting, but I'm too angry to care.

"Woah, woah, slow down. I didn't apologize, and besides, you could've kicked me out at anytime. I am simply giving you permission to kick me out," he says, holding his hands up. I realize that there is a wooden staff in his hands-kinda like a shepherd's crook or something. Then I realize that a huge ice spike is spiraling towards him. _Shoot Elsa why'd you have to panic? Control yourself! Take a deep breath, count to ten backwards now…ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. Now shrink that icicle now. _The icicle shrinks but the guy seems very confused. I, however, act like nothing happened. I kinda have to, you know?

"My name is Jack. What's yours?" asks the guy, I mean, Jack.

"Queen Elsa of Arende-" I stop, quickly. "I mean, Elsa."

This amused half-smile drifts across his face. "You're the one who caused the winter," he says. "Good, cause when the icicle appeared, I kinda freaked out a little."

I glare at him. "Not helping your case," I say.

Jack shrugs carelessly. I groan quietly. He seems so…I don't know, carefree. It must be wonderful, not to have the wait of a kingdom on your shoulders. What wouldn't I give to not have to worry about my kingdom and my people?


End file.
